Condicional  RT Pós DH  Spoilers!
by Lady Eldar
Summary: Apenas momentos na vida de Remo Lupin... Afinal, o que é a coragem?


Apenas um momento na vida de Remo Lupin.

_ O que é a coragem? _

Antes de começar, gostaria de dizer algumas coisinhas:

Essa é minha primeira R/T e está praticamente toda pelo ponto de vista do Lupin. Tive essa idéia ao ouvir a música do "Los Hermanos", "Condicinal" (título da fic hehehe...). Se puderem ouvir, eu acho ela simplesmente linda e pra mim tem tudo a ver com a situação do Lupin. Ah, eu basicamente ignorei a melodia, que é bem animadinha e não combina muito com a relação tensa do casal. Mantive o foco somente na letra, que não está na ordem correta. Espalhei as estrofes de acordo com as cenas.

Sim, devo também avisar que esta fic contém Spoilers... Muitos spoilers do sétimo livro. Portanto, se você ainda não o leu, está sendo advertido. Se continuar estará por sua própria conta e risco mwhaaaaaaa!!! (hehehe...)

Ah, e como procuro sempre ter uma postura ética:  
Disclaimer: Os personagens e todo universo Harry Potter pertencem exclusivamente a Senhora J. K. Rowling, pois se fossem meus o pequeno Ted jamais teria ficado órfão, as gemialidades Weasley não ficariam sem um dos sócios e os filhos do Harry teriam brincado muito com a Edwirges...

Bom, sem mais... Vamos á fic:

**CONDICIONAL**

**Os dias que eu me vejo só são dias****  
****Que eu me encontro mais e mesmo assim****  
****Eu sei também existe alguém pra me libertar**

Já era madrugada. A noite estava clara, devido às milhares de estrelas que apareciam no céu, pois a lua estava em sua fase minguante. Estendia-se em uma linha curva que mais lembrava um sorriso cheio de dentes muito brancos. A pequena rua estava deserta. Ficava em um pequeno povoado no sul da Inglaterra. Uma bucólica cidadezinha de interior. Muito verde, pouco movimento. Somente se podiam ouvir os latidos de dois cachorros em uma conversação animada sobre algo que aos homens não é permitido saber.

Do lado esquerdo da pista, cinco casinhas humildes, porém bem cuidadas – com suas paredes coloridas, suas portinhas e janelas brancas, nos jardins cercas de arbustos e flores prestes a desabrochar – enfileiravam-se respeitosamente. Do lado direito, havia seis delas, entretanto, uma só era visível para aqueles que soubessem do segredo. Na sexta casinha, morava uma família, de bruxos.

Se os novos moradores pudessem caminhar despreocupadamente entre os habitantes do local, certamente causariam algum desconforto. Seria um escândalo um casal tão desproporcional. Um homem casado com uma mulher que poderia ser sua filha! Provavelmente a mulher seria chamada de excêntrica, devido aos seus cabelos coloridos e olhar brincalhão, de certo, deveria ser uma aproveitadora que estava com o homem somente pelo seu dinheiro, e às crianças seria recomendado que não se aproximassem dela, já que não se sabia do passado da moça... O homem, porém, seria encarado com piedade. Sempre cabisbaixo, parecendo perdido em meio à multidão. Como devia sofrer nas mãos da lambisgóia! Apaixonado com certeza! O olhar triste se iluminava a passagem da mulher misteriosa...

Só de uma coisa se tem certeza. O julgamento dos outros é cruel, e muitas vezes não corresponde á realidade.

Se alguém estivesse na rua àquelas horas, teria ouvido um "pop" abafado e gritado de susto, pois de repente o marido injustiçado – um homem de estatura média, aparentando seus 40 anos, cabelos grisalhos e olhos profundamente melancólicos, cor de âmbar, até bonito em sua dor – apareceu como por mágica.

Naquele momento, ele parecia nervoso, zangado. Um brilho de ódio misturando-se ao de aflição. Andou de um lado para o outro por uns minutos, bufou algumas vezes e, por fim, deixou-se cair sentado no batente da sexta casinha, cujas paredes eram – para aqueles que podiam vê-la – de um azul como o do céu.

_"Aquele pirralho! Petulante! O que sabe ele da vida? Da minha vida? Da minha dor? Da minha condição? Sempre o herói... O que um herói conhece da vida de um monstro? Do perigo que eu represento? Falar é muito fácil! O discurso é muito bonito, mas estar na minha pele... Lutando contra a besta que existe dentro de mim... Lutando para ser normal! Lutando para ser aceito! Lutando para se amado! Covarde... Chamado de covarde por amar! Por querer proteger aqueles a quem se ama! Então Harry Potter não sabe que abdicar do que se ama é o maior ato de coragem que existe? Fedelho imaturo!!!"_

Remo Lupin afundou os dedos nos cabelos cor de avelã, muito soltos e ainda abundantes, e suspirou pesadamente.

**E quis ter os pés no chão****  
****Tanto eu abri mão****  
****Que hoje eu entendi****  
****Sonho não se dá****  
****É botão de flor****  
****O sabor de fel****  
****É de cortar**

_"Abdicar... Bem feito! Se tivesse sido sensato, não teria que abdicar de nada! Mas não... Quem mandou se render Podia ter sido mais forte... Sempre tinha resistido! Quantas mulheres passaram por minha vida... Quantas vezes eu me afastei! Era simples... Já tinha alguma prática, não? Era somente olhá-la naqueles olhos cor de chocolate e dizer Não. Observar durante alguns segundos a expressão decepcionada naquele rosto claro, virar-se e ir embora. Uma só palavra. Não... Não. Definitivamente não podia. Não perto dela. Não diante dela... Daqueles olhos cor de chocolate... Daquele sorriso matreiro... Daquele perfume que me faz perder os sentidos... Um velho babão é isso o que você é!"_

Remo John Lupin havia conhecido Nimphadora Tonks há muito tempo. Viu-a somente uma vez, quando ainda era um pouco feliz. Quando ainda tinha seus amigos ao seu lado. Conheceu-a ainda bebê. Uma criança diferente e até estranha. Ele nunca tinha conhecido metamorfomagos antes, a não ser em livros, então a prima de Sirius dera a luz a uma menina que a cada cinco minutos mudava a cor do cabelo e que muitas vezes aumentava ou diminuía um dos membros, deixando seus pais loucos! Ela ainda era um bebê... Mas já se podia perceber que havia uma estrela dançante dentro dela, capaz de iluminar o mundo.

E de repente, quando a vida de Remo Lupin já estava no chão, ela reaparece. Uma auror. Adulta. Adorável. Voltou a reencontrá-la na Ordem. E, céus! Como o tempo tinha sido bom pra ela. O rosto delicado, em forma de coração, pequenino lhe dava um ar de inocência que nunca antes havia visto. Provavelmente a estrela dançante residia em seu peito e se irradiava para todo o corpo, dando-lhe uma energia contagiante! O brilho no olhar, o sorriso sempre aberto, os movimentos vivos! Sempre disposta a ajudar, sempre fazendo alguém sorrir, sempre tropeçando ou derrubando alguma coisa. Ela era única. Era estabanada, mas competente no que fazia facilmente irritável, mas nunca guardava rancor por mais de 5 minutos. Gênio forte. Personalidade marcante. Humor para cima, constantemente, linda em suas transformações, os cabelos rosa choque... Como não reparar em Nimphadora Tonks?

Já ele, era em tudo o contrário dela. A animação em sua vida era algo passageiro. Momentos de descontração nunca duravam, pois sua "condição" estava sempre ali. O lobo sempre á espreita, arreganhando os dentes e mostrando que ele nunca ia ser um homem normal. E como num estalo, percebeu que Tonks (que detestava seu primeiro nome – quem não detestaria? E até nisso ela era adorável...) era seu assimétrico perfeito, ela tinha tudo o que lhe faltava. E como uma mariposa corre para a luz, seus olhos passaram a seguí-la, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais deixar de observá-la. Precisava da visão dela deixando algo cair... Ou deixando a si mesma cair; ou mesmo da ruguinha que aparecia na testa dela quando estava muito concentrada em algum relatório e acariciava a própria bochecha com a pena... Ou quando estava parada, e seus cabelos mudavam como que inconscientemente.

Ele definitivamente devia ter se afastado.

FLASHBACK

Havia sido uma noite realmente difícil. Ao que parece, Snape andara muito ocupado (era o que Dumbledore havia dito) e a poção não havia ficado pronta a tempo. Ele já tinha se esquecido de como a transformação era ruim.

Estava agora no porão da mansão Black. Sirius não permitira que ele saísse dali, queria ficar perto do amigo. Então, todas as velharias haviam sido colocadas em outro lugar, deixando somente uma cama e material de higiene pessoal e primeiros socorros em um baú. O local estava repleto de feitiços que impediam Remo Lupin de sair, era tempo de lua cheia e ele preferia se isolar do mundo. Apenas Sirius o visitava durante o dia, trazendo comida, água e um pouco de companhia.

Vestiu a calça do pijama e deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre a cama. Exausto. Podia dormir o dia inteiro! Não tinha um espelho, mas sabia exatamente como aparentava: rosto cansado, olheiras profundas, mais alguns arranhões pelo corpo, cabelos desgrenhados...

A maçaneta da porta girou e ele nem se preocupou em vestir uma camisa. Era apenas Sirius. Virou-se para o lado oposto da porta. Não tinha vontade de falar naquele momento.

- Bom dia Remo, beleza?

Como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado pela cama, ele virou-se e sentou-se de frente para a porta. Os olhos arregalados. Parada, sorrindo para ele, os cabelos muito cor-de-rosa, com uma bandeja nas mãos, estava Tonks.

"Não, ela não pode estar aqui... Ela não pode estar me vendo nesse estado."

- Bom dia? – ela repetiu.

Remo devia estar parecendo um demente. Olhando para ela, sem reação nenhuma. Não conseguia articular uma palavra direito.

- Bo... Bom dia... – ele disse num fio de voz.

Então percebeu que ainda estava sem camisa, imediatamente puxou o lençol. Viu que Tonks balançou a cabeça e caminhou para colocar a bandeja, com um grande prato de guisado de carneiro, em cima de uma mesinha que ela conjurara.

- Ora, vamos Lupin... – ela falou despreocupada – Eu conheço a anatomia masculina...

Então, rapidamente os cabelos dela tornaram-se vermelhos e ela virou-se visivelmente envergonhada.

- Quer dizer... A gente aprende sobre isso na escola não é? – emendou.

- Claro...

Remo concordou, lembrando dos seus tempos de escola e tendo certeza de que não era necessariamente nas aulas que essa aprendizagem se dava.

- Como se sente? – ela tentou puxar uma conversa.

- Não muito bem. Estou cansado...

- Molly fez isso e disse que você devia comer todo... – Tonks trouxe a mesa flutuando até a cama – Ela realmente gosta de você sabia? Preocupa-se... Acho que você já é um Weasley honorário – terminou sorrindo.

Remo forçou um sorriso e pegou a colher.

- Onde está o Sirius?

- Saiu com Arthur. Disse que não agüentava mais ficar dentro de casa...

Mas ela não pôde terminar. Remo já tinha se levantado, e parecia zangado.

- Ele enlouqueceu! Todo o esforço que estamos fazendo para protegê-lo e ele brincando desse jeito...

- Calma! – Tonks o cortou – Ele sabe se cuidar... E bem, ele foi como "almofadinhas". Ele é um animago ilegal né? Ninguém sabe... Ah, meu Merlin! – disse ela focando o olhar em Lupin. – Você tá machucado!

Instintivamente ele olhou para baixo e reparou no arranhão particularmente grande e profundo em sua barriga.

- Oh, não se preocupe com isso... – o lobisomem tentou desconversar – Foi um acidente... Às vezes eu não consigo controlar as unhas sabe?

Mas ela já estava revirando o baú.

- Achei! – disse ela retirando de lá a caixa de primeiros socorros – Venha, vou cuidar disso.

- Não precisa... Eu posso fazer...

- Deixe de ser bobo! Venha aqui! – disse ela sentando-se na cama.

Como que puxado por uma corda invisível, que vinha diretamente dos olhos brincalhões dela, ele foi. O lobo estava sendo domado.

Ele se deitou e ficou observando enquanto ela procurava um frasco dentro da caixa.

- É a... – ele começou.

- Poção azul. Eu sei! – ela sorriu – Sou uma auror Remo Lupin...

Ele sorriu também. Quando é que tinha perdido a noção de certo e errado? O fato de ele estar ali, deixando-se tocar por ela era completamente errado. Mas ele definitivamente não estava se importando com isso.

Com suas mãos pequeninas, ela umedeceu um chumaço de algodão na poção e o colocou sobre a ferida. Ele, inconscientemente contraiu os músculos da barriga.

- Dói? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Só quando eu respiro...

Ela sorriu.

- Não sabia que você fazia piadinhas...

Ele sorriu fraquinho.

- Sou um... – fez mais uma careta de dor – Maroto.

Ela ficou olhando para ele um instante. Inclinou a cabeça e abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

- É. Você é... – voltou a cuidar do machucado – Eram lendas em Hogwarts... Todos queriam ser iguais a vocês... Até eu.

Ele não respondeu, apenas concentrou-se na sensação dos tecidos se fechando. Não era muito bom ter consciência dos dedos dela sobre sua pele.

- Também não sabia que você era vaidoso...

Remo voltou sua atenção para ela. Percebeu que o corte já estava praticamente curado, e ela contornava, com a ponta dos dedos, os músculos da sua barriga.

Aluado, de forma alguma era o mais feio dos marotos. Na verdade, muitas garotas de Hogwarts se matavam para chamar sua atenção. Ele era diferente dos amigos. Seu charme não residia na segurança e atitude, mas na timidez e mistério. Ele não era um menino franzino, tinha um porte até invejável – não muito forte, mas magro e com músculos definidos – embora às vezes o brilho no olhar e o sorriso contido fossem substituídos por uma expressão de cansaço que as pessoas não conseguiam entender.

- E não sou – ele respondeu ajeitando-se na cama, fazendo com que Tonks retirasse as mãos dele – Faz parte da "maldição"...

- É bonito – ela disse simplesmente – Muitos se matariam para ter um corpo assim. – ela, curiosa, passou a deslizar os dedos pelas cicatrizes que cobriam o tórax dele.

- Não no meu caso. Esses são traços do lobo que vive dentro de mim. São traços do monstro que eu sou. – ele respondeu incomodado.

- Você não é um monstro! – disse ela com indignação.

- Diz isso porque não me viu essa noite, Nimphadora – disse fazendo um gesto impaciente.

- Um. – ela levantou o dedo polegar – Não me chame de Nimphadora. Dois. – ela estendeu o dedo indicador – Aquele não é você!

- Então o que eu sou, Tonks? – revidou em um tom realmente cansado.

Tonks conjurou um pequeno espelho e o segurou diante do rosto do homem.

- Esse é você – ela anunciou – Um homem adorável e gentil, doce e educado, bonito e inteligente que luta contra o lobo, que não o deixa vencer, e por isso está tão abatido.

Ele se olhou no espelho. Não tinha muitas rugas, mas a aparência cansada e triste parecia lhe conferir uma idade maior do que a que realmente tinha. Os cabelos castanhos claros estavam salpicados de cabelos brancos, mas no fundo do olhar, ainda havia um brilho que ele não sabia de onde vinha.

- Somente aparências Tonks.

- Não me fale de aparências! – os cabelos dela assumiram um tom mais avermelhado – Eu sei tudo sobre isso.

Ele suspirou. Num ímpeto de coragem ela levou sua mão ao rosto dele e passou a acariciá-lo. De imediato, ele assustou-se, como alguém que não está acostumado a receber carinhos, mas depois fechou os olhos e permitiu que ela continuasse. As mãos delicadas iam do rosto aos cabelos em movimentos suaves.

- Você está mesmo cansado não é? – ela falou baixinho, mas certamente não se referia apenas a noite passada, e sim à vida inteira.

Então ela se surpreendeu quando ele tomou a mão esquerda entre as suas, depositou um beijo demorado na palma e murmurou:

- E você Tonks, quem você é?

Ela baixou o olhar.

- Uma auror desengonçada, que pode mudar a aparência, alegre até demais... Feliz por estar viva... E que acha que está perdidamente apaix...

- Como você é? – ele não deixou que ela continuasse, ou se perderia também.

Tonks fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Então seus cabelos começaram a adquirir uma tonalidade castanho-escura, cresceram até o meio das costas onde caíam em cachos grandes, contrastando com a pele muito clara, os olhos tornaram-se mais escuros, mas o brilho ainda estava lá. De resto, nada mudou: o mesmo corpo, o mesmo rosto em forma de coração.

- Não mudou muita coisa né? – ela sorriu.

- Você é linda, Tonks. – ele disse sem perceber.

O rosto dela ficou corado rapidamente.

- Você também é...

Um silêncio instalou-se, eles somente se olhavam.

- Bom, talvez seja melhor eu comer alguma coisa... – Lupin falou de repente.

- Oh, droga! – esbravejou Tonks – Já deve ter esfriado!

- Não tem problema – disse ele se sentando novamente – Eu esquento com a varinha...

- Tá – disse Tonks, pela primeira vez, sem graça – Então... É melhor eu ir né? Olho-Tonto precisa de mim – ela deu uma risadinha nervosa e levantou-se – Trabalho. Er... Tchau então... E... Descanse... Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo chame a Molly, ela está lá em cima. Tchau...

- Tchau...

Ela deu três passos em direção à saída e parou. Pareceu hesitar um pouco, então se voltou e foi até ele. Abaixou-se e depositou um beijo na fronte dele. Sorriu e então saiu apressadamente pela porta.

Remo apenas pôde enxergar os longos cachos castanhos se distanciando. Então tomou consciência de que ela estava o tempo todo com a mão esquerda fechada, como se estivesse guardando algo precioso. Isso fez seu coração saltar dentro do peito.

Ele suspirou e afundou os dedos nos cabelos. Estava perdido. Estava apaixonado.

**Quis nunca te perder****  
****Tanto que demais****  
****Via em tudo céu****  
****Fiz de tudo cais****  
****Dei-te pra ancorar****  
****Doces deletérios**

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Tantas vezes quis evitar ficar sozinho com ela. Tantas vezes fugiu do olhar risonho. Durante um tempo, evitou ir ao Largo Grimauld quando sabia que ela estava lá.

No começo, imaginava ser apenas uma curiosidade normal. Afinal, ela era diferente, era engraçada e o fazia rir. Depois pensou em uma atração forte. Ela é tão linda! É normal sentir-se atraído por uma mulher como ela.

Então aquele sentimento estranho que tomava conta de si passou a incomodar quando ele percebeu que sentia ciúmes. Sim! Remo Lupin mordia-se de ciúmes quando ouvia algum membro da Ordem referir-se à Tonks de forma mais interessada. Invejava Olho-Tonto por ser tão próximo dela.

Em certos momentos chegava a irritar-se com Molly que fazia questão de anunciar todas as qualidades de seus dois filhos mais velhos para ela, que simplesmente sorria. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se Tonks houvesse se encantado com um dos Weasley, ao invés de ficar lhe lançando olhares tímidos.

FLASHBACK

Lupin estava na biblioteca da Mansão Black. Sentado em uma das poltronas, folheava um livro que narrava toda a história da vida cotidiana de bruxos na Grécia Antiga. Minutos antes, estava na sala de jantar, saboreando um delicioso pudim feito por Molly, mas definitivamente o sabor era a última coisa em que ele estava prestando atenção.

Seus olhos estavam voltados para a conversa animada entre Tonks e Sirius. Os dois estavam discutindo efusivamente sobre suas casas em Hogwarts – Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória – tentando levantar as qualidades de cada uma. Lupin até queria participar da conversa, mas não conseguia. Preferia observar cada movimento dela, levava a colher à boca e sorria de vez em quando. Mas infelizmente o jantar terminou e não havia mais desculpas para ficar admirando-a.

Estava tentando se concentrar no capítulo que falava da influência bruxa na filosofia platônica, quando a porta do recinto se abriu, dando passagem a um Sirius com uma expressão que Remo não via desde Hogwarts.

- Você a quer! – disse Sirius, maroto.

- Do que você está falando? – respondeu o outro tentando demonstrar desinteresse, mas sentindo como se um cubo de gelo caísse em seu estômago.

- Da Tonks. Você a quer...

Remo inspirou fundo. Tentou aparentar uma expressão serena. Ele já tinha passado pela mesma situação algumas vezes. Passou uma página do livro e disse:

- Você bebeu wisky de fogo? Saiba que se a Molly suspeitar, você estará em apuros...

Sirius suspirou e deixou-se cair no divã preto.

- Eu achei que fôssemos adultos o suficiente e tínhamos superado a fase da negação... Você está interessado nela, está claro como o dia!

Remo levantou o olhar, reunindo todo seu talento em atuação.

- Você passou muito tempo fora meu amigo, não queira conhecer mais dos meus desejos do que eu!

- Eu passei muito tempo observando enquanto você se afastava de garotas por quem estava interessado, sei muito bem qual é o seu padrão de comportamento...

- Eu interessado na Tonks? Não tem nem lógica uma coisa dessas...

- Ora, vamos meu amigo... Você é homem! Por que se envergonhar do fato de se interessar por uma mulher linda como a Tonks?

Dessa vez Remo baixou o livro com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

- Olhe para mim Sirius, ela é uma menina!

- O que deixa tudo muito mais excitante! – disse o outro levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Como você pode estar falando desse jeito, ela é sua prima!

- Deixe de besteira, Aluado! Você não reconhece mais meu tom de voz? Eu estava ironizando!

- Desculpe, mas eu não estou para brincadeiras...

- Sinceramente... Não é como se fosse uma crise de meia-idade, não é? Você está mesmo gostando dela! Qual o problema?

- Qual o problema? Quer dizer, além do fato de eu ser um lobisomem? De eu ser bem mais velho que ela? Ou quem sabe de eu não ter nem perspectiva de conseguir um bom emprego?

- Ah, não... Esse discurso de novo... – Sirius rolou os olhos para cima e fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

- Um discurso verdadeiro!

- Você gosta dela... Está estampado no seu rosto...

- É melhor pararmos com essa conversa... Não vai levar a nada...

- Se não levara a nada é culpa sua!

- Culpa minha?!?! – Remo se levantou e começou a andar nervoso pela sala – Por acaso sua memória foi alterada em Azkaban? Sempre me disseram que a culpa foi do Fenrir!

- Ela gosta de você... – Sirius falou, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

- Ela comentou alguma coisa com você? – Remo não conteve a própria ansiedade.

Almofadinhas não conseguiu segurar uma risada canina e Aluado amaldiçoou-se por ter sido tão precipitado.

- Não, ela não comentou nada... É tão tímida quanto você – Remo quis falar, mas o outro não deixou – Um auror, não é da Ordem, trabalha com ela... Convidou-a pra sair. Disse que ela é encantadora – a face do lobisomem se contraiu – Bom, ela... – Sirius fez uma pausa dramática, enquanto encarava o amigo – Ela não aceitou – disse por fim – Disse que não adiantaria ficar se enganando ou iludindo o carinha...

- Isso não quer dizer nada... Que... Você sabe, ela esteja interessada em mim – Lupin sentou-se novamente.

- Eu sei que você estava presente nas entrelinhas da fala dela...

- Como? Bola de cristal?

- Está estampado no rosto dela. Nos olhos dela...

Lupin suspirou e afundou os dedos nos cabelos.

- Você sabe o que eu sou... Sabe que não sou digno dela...

Sirius levantou-se, caminhou até o amigo e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Remo, olhe pra mim...

O lobisomem o fez, hesitante. E viu no olhar do amigo o mesmo companheirismo de tanto tempo atrás. Nada havia mudado. Eles eram os últimos Marotos e podiam confiar plenamente um no outro.

- Justamente por saber quem você é, é que eu tenho certeza que não existe ninguém mais digno da Tonks.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ele continuava sentado na porta da casa. Precisava esfriar a cabeça antes de encará-la. Precisava ter certeza do que faria. Precisava pensar no que seria melhor.

_"Se eu não tivesse dado ouvidos ao Sirius... Se eu tivesse permanecido firme na minha decisão... Eu pensei ser possível tê-la... Pensei que era possível ser normal... Mas não! Eu precisava ter me conscientizado. Ela é tão linda, tem todo potencial do mundo... E está presa a um monstro como eu... Como eu posso ter sido tão cruel de chegar a esse ponto? Era muito fácil para o Sirius e o James me criticarem... Nunca precisaram ver o medo no rosto das pessoas quando se aproximavam... E é por isso que eu fujo... Não por covardia, mas por amor! Não, eu não sou um covarde! Preciso fazer esse sacrifício pelo meu filho! Por aqueles que amo..."_

Então, como se invadido por um conhecimento totalmente externo, ele compreendeu. As imagens de James, Lílian e Sirius invadiram sua mente... E logo depois os olhos tristes de um Harry com treze anos. Arrependeu-se de ter batido no garoto e agradeceu mentalmente pelas palavras duras que ele lhe disse.

_"Amor. Sacrifício. Pai. Família."_

**O que eu queria, o que eu fazia, o que mais?****  
****E alguma coisa a gente tem que amar****  
****Mas o que, não sei mais**

FLASHBACK

Era um dia ensolarado de primavera. Não havia quase ninguém na sede da Ordem da Fênix. A maioria havia ido trabalhar, e Molly Weasley resolvera ir à Toca, disse que havia muita coisa a fazer lá. Somente três pessoas estavam na casa: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Nimphadora Tonks, que estava de folga do Ministério.

A auror vinha da cozinha, trazendo uma barra gigante de chocolate nas mãos. Sentou-se em uma poltrona, colocou os pés em cima do assento e rasgou um pedaço da embalagem.

- Quer?

Ela perguntou despreocupadamente para o homem que estava sentado diante dela. Ele lia um grosso volume sobre defesa contra a arte das trevas.

- Não, obrigado... – Remo respondeu sem levantar o olhar para ela.

- Sabe que você às vezes me lembra a Hermione? – ela falou animada.

Ele deu um risinho fraco.

- Digamos que eu era a Hermione dos Marotos – ele respondeu, e emendou diante da expressão intrigada dela – O sabe-tudo...

- É... Seria realmente estranho te imaginar de saias e cabelos cacheados...

Dessa vez ele não se conteve e se permitiu sorrir. Fechou o livro, mantendo a página marcada com o dedo indicador, e olhou para ela.

- Eu aceito o chocolate sim...

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e estendeu a barra para ele, que a pegou e quebrou um pedaço, logo devolvendo. Tonks parecia satisfeita, como se estivesse recebendo uma recompensa, depois de muitos esforços para se aproximar. Não tinham ficado mais sozinhos depois do dia no porão.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Apenas saboreando o chocolate. Lupin ainda folheava o livro e Tonks olhava distraída para o céu azul visível pela janela..

- Eu realmente não sei como fui concordar com isso... – ele admitiu frustrado, fechando o livro.

- Você concordou porque quer ver seu amigo feliz! – Tonks respondeu simplesmente.

- É perigoso!

Tonks revirou os olhos, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Lupin.

- Vem, você sabe que não é perigoso... Ele só está aqui na frente... Um cachorrinho qualquer dando uma voltinha na rua! Vem ver.

Remo levantou, mas não segurou a mão dela. Ambos caminharam para perto da janela.

- Ele fica tão entediado aqui dentro... Precisa respirar um pouco de ar puro!

Tonks parou na janela e Lupin ficou um pouco atrás dela. Então ele viu um cachorro preto estendido na grama da frente, tomando banho de sol. Ele parecia bastante satisfeito de estar ali. A boca escancarada, a língua para fora, os olhos fechados.

- Viu como ele é bonzinho? – Tonks continuou – Prometeu que não ia sair da frente da casa e está obedecendo!

- Ainda assim... Se alguém da Ordem chegar... Se a Molly chegar...

- Ninguém da Ordem vai chegar... E a Molly só deve vir amanhã!

Agora, Almofadinhas tinha se levantado e estava correndo atrás de algumas borboletas. Fazia que ia pegá-las, então rolava no chão e voltava a correr. Latia algumas vezes e parecia sorrir cumprimentando uma criança e sua mãe que passaram sorrindo ao vê-lo tão brincalhão.

- Eu não sei quanto a você, mas vale à pena arriscar levar uma boa bronca só pra vê-lo feliz, livre desse jeito...

Remo não podia negar que Tonks estava certa. Seu peito se enchia de contentamento ao ver seu amigo brincando daquele jeito. Obviamente, também tinha o fato de ele estar ali tão perto dela. O calor do seu corpo, a alegria que emanava dela, o aroma maravilhoso que ela exalava...

Inconscientemente foi baixando a cabeça, a fim de aproximar o nariz do pescoço dela, para sentir melhor aquele perfume delicioso, mas parece que ela percebeu. Tonks inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando todo seu pescoço à mostra e deu um passinho pra traz, fazendo com que seu corpo encostasse-se ao dele. Instintivamente, Remo passou o braço em volta dela, deixando a mão na barriga da moça.

**Eu sei é um doce te amar****  
****O amargo é querer-te pra mim****  
****Do que eu preciso é lembrar me ver****  
****Antes de te ter e de ser teu, muito bem**

Ele sabia que estava em um terreno perigoso. Sua mente consciente gritava para que ele parasse com aquilo, mas algo dentro dele não deixava que ele o fizesse. Pressionou mais o corpo dela contra o seu e encostou seu nariz no pescoço alvo, aspirando sem discrição o perfume dela e depositando um beijinho na pele macia.

Tonks suspirou e fechou os olhos. Colocou sua mão sobre a dele e virou a cabeça para o lado, procurando pelos lábios do Maroto. Mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito... Tanto que havia esperado... Tanto que já estava desacreditada, mas estava acontecendo!

Ele ainda podia se afastar. Foi o pensamento que passou pela mente dele, mas a visão dos lábios dela tão próximos dos seus, fez com que ele esquecesse qualquer argumento racional. Então Sirius tinha razão... Ela o queria! Remo somente a beijou.

Primeiro com receio. Depois com ternura, mas logo haviam passado a algo mais urgente. Ela tentou virar o corpo para ficar de frente para ele, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés, desequilibrando os dois e batendo com as costas na janela. Remo, para não cair em cima dela, encostou as duas mãos na janela, uma de cada lado do corpo da moça.

- Desculpe... – ele começou – Eu te machuquei...

- A culpa foi minha... – ela cortou e voltou a colar os lábios nos dele.

Ele ainda pensou em verificar se ela realmente estava bem, mas logo desistiu e correspondeu ao beijo apaixonado. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela e envolveu a cintura fina com suas mãos.

Tonks não se fez de tímida e envolveu o pescoço dele com firmeza. Estava entregue, ele podia fazer o que quisesse que ela não pensaria em impedir...

Remo interrompeu o beijo e encostou sua fronte na dela.

- Isso é loucura! – ele disse ofegante.

- Se estar apaixonada é estar louca, então me leve para o St. Mungus... – ela respondeu sorrindo, de olhos fechados.

- Eu te carreguei no colo, menina...

Tonks abriu os olhos e o encarou. Com uma agilidade surpreendente, para alguém tão desastrado quanto ela, girou o corpo fazendo com que Lupin encostasse as costas na janela. A moça pressionou o corpo contra o dele e falou:

- Pode carregar de novo, eu deixo!

Novamente ela o beijou, com vontade. Ele encostou-se melhor na janela e a trouxe mais para si. Não conseguia desgrudar dela. Era tão maravilhoso! O sabor dela... A maciez da pele, a suavidade dos toques...

Do lado de fora da casa, as pessoas que passavam não entendiam o porquê de um cachorro preto estar sentado, olhando para o espaço vazio entre as casas número 11 e 13 do Largo Grimauld. Apenas puderam perceber que ele parecia feliz, pois logo após fitar o local começou a correr em círculos e pular alegremente.

**Quis nunca te ganhar****  
****Tanto que forjei****  
****Asas nos teus pés****  
****Ondas pra levar****  
****Deixo desvendar****  
****Todos os mistérios**

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Remo levantou-se. Tinha de olhar naqueles olhos novamente. Agora ele entendia, os seus amigos provaram coragem com sacrifícios, mas ele, seria diferente... Era o último Maroto, enquanto os outros tiveram que morrer, ele tinha que viver. Essa era a sua prova de coragem, manter-se ao lado de quem se ama.

Subiu os três degraus e alcançou a porta. Murmurou um feitiço, esperando que nada acontecesse, a porta, porém se abriu. Ele lamentou o fato de não terem mudado a palavra mágica. Era mais um dos feitiços inventado por Moody, todas as portas de membros da Ordem somente se abriam pela pronuncia de uma palavra aleatória, que deveria ser mudada constantemente. Enquanto pensava em como estavam sendo descuidados, adentrou a casa. Virou-se e, do vestíbulo, pôde ver uma mulher deitada no sofá.

**Sei, tanto te soltei****  
****Que você me quis****  
****Em todo o lugar****  
****Li em cada olhar****  
****Quanta intenção****  
****Eu vivia preso**

Tonks parecia adormecida. Displicentemente encostada nos travesseiros, a mão pendendo para o chão. Ele caminhou devagar e sentou-se no chão diante dela. Ficou algum tempo admirando-a e então resolveu levá-la para cima. Foi até ela, mas quando estava prestes a tocá-la, ela abriu os olhos.

- Se eu quisesse estar na cama, teria ido com minhas próprias pernas. – disse ela com uma expressão impassível.

Remo corou.

- É que eu pensei... Talvez seja melhor você não fazer tanto esforço...

- Remo, eu estou grávida e não doente. – a sombra de um sorriso passando pelos olhos dela.

Nesse momento, Remo voltou no tempo. Recordou as tantas vezes em que sua amiga, Lílian dissera a mesma frase para seu amigo James. Era até engraçado, vê-lo tentando privar a esposa de todo esforço, físico ou mental, e a mesma tentando provar que estava em plenas condições de fazer qualquer coisa. Lembrou-se também das várias vezes em que, junto com Sirius, caçoaram do amigo por estar se tornando paranóico.

"Quando tiverem um filho dentro da barriga da mulher mais importante da vida de vocês, vão ver como é e se arrependerão destas piadinhas..." - Era o que James respondia, meio irritado.

Hoje, Remo Lupin podia entender exatamente do que James Potter estava falando.

- Remo? – Tonks olhava intrigada para ele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Então, o licantropo retornou a sua postura profissional e disparou:

- Meu nome é Remo Lupin, também conhecido como Aluado...

- Remo... – Tonks tentava interromper.

- Sou um lobisomem, o último Maroto vivo...

- Remo...

- Casado com Nimphadora Tonks...

- Remo, pare! – ela se levantou e o segurou pelos ombros – Eu soube que era você no momento em que te vi...

- E se não fosse eu? – a voz dele tinha uma nota de desespero.

- Mas é – ela acariciou o rosto dele – eu reconheci somente olhando nos seus olhos...

Lupin não resistiu mais e a abraçou. Não um abraço comum, mas a apertou nos braços, como se estivesse com imensas saudades. Como se tivesse passado um longo tempo fora. Como se quase a tivesse perdido.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- Estão dormindo, eu acho...

Tonks correspondeu ao abraço. Era maravilhoso estar com ele ali. Mesmo no meio de uma guerra, o fato de estar junto do homem a quem amava era uma sensação incrível. Mas estava estranhando a reação de seu esposo. Eram raros os momentos em que se deixava levar pelas emoções daquela forma. Ele sempre fora tão centrado, e agora uma reação daquelas...

Refez mentalmente as últimas 36 horas. Haviam se despedido dois dias antes, pois Remo disse ter algo muito importante da Ordem para fazer. Ela não se interessou em perguntar. Era melhor que não soubesse, confiava no marido. Ele garantira que não seria nada muito perigoso e que dentro de dois dias estaria tudo resolvido, ela saberia o que ele estava fazendo.

Estranho... Será que ele tinha escapado de alguma emboscada? Ele não soltava dela. Apertava-a cada vez mais, sempre com cuidado para não machucá-la, mas ainda assim mantendo-se colado nela... Ele só agia assim depois de discussões, nas quais dizia que não era digno dela... Nas quais dizia que era melhor ele sair da vida dela para sempre...

- Remo, onde você esteve? – ela se afastou, encarando-o seriamente.

Ele não sustentou o olhar dela, preferiu encarar o chão.

- Com o Harry.

Então o rosto de Tonks se iluminou. Esqueceu por um momento suas desconfianças e sorriu.

- Com o Harry? Oh meu Merlin! Como ele está? E Rony... Hermione?

- Estão bem...

- Bom, eu sei que vou parecer a Molly falando, mas... Eles parecem mesmo bem? Tipo... Parecem bem alimentados...

O esposo baixou a cabeça e sorriu abertamente. Era realmente o tipo de pergunta que fazia parte do repertório das mães.

- Sim. Estão como sempre: Harry magro, Rony alto e Hermione com a postura impecável. Parecem bem alimentados sim.

Tonks já tinha se sentado novamente e Remo também, pelo brilho nos olhos dela, ele soube que a sessão de pergunta ainda não tinha acabado.

- E então... – ela continuou – Você percebeu mais alguma coisa... Tipo... Ron e Hermione... Mãozinhas dadas, olhares tímidos, rostinhos corados? A Gina tá doida pra saber deles... Os dois estavam tão bonitinhos no casamento...

- Não Tonks... Não deu pra reparar não... E, bem, eles estão numa guerra não é?

- Gui e Fleur também. E nós também não estamos? Bom, vamos ter um filho apesar disso.

A expressão de Lupin mudou. De levemente divertida, passou à profundamente triste e isso fez com que o receio voltasse ao coração de Tonks.

- Remo... O que você queria com o Harry?

Ele se largou sobre o encosto do sofá e suspirou pesadamente. O coração dela falhou uma batida. Quis se aproximar dele, mas não conseguiu. O desespero tomando conta de si... Observou enquanto ele passava as mãos no rosto e fechava os olhos, cansado.

- Eu fui me oferecer para ir junto, na missão que Dumbledore confiou a eles.

A mulher prendeu a respiração por uns segundos, depois falou:

- Então é uma despedida? – falava segurando o choro – Você veio aqui para dizer adeus... Vai me deixar? Vai nos deixar...

- Não.

Tonks permitiu que as lágrimas viessem. Mas dessa vez, de alívio. Abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a nos joelhos.

- Então você se arrependeu dessa decisão? – a voz dela saiu abafada.

- Não. O Harry não aceitou a minha oferta.

A auror levantou a cabeça tão rápido que se sentiu tonta, mas não deixou o marido perceber.

- Ele disse meu lugar era ao seu lado... Ao lado de vocês...

- Vejo que realmente, Harry é um garoto sensato! – ela se levantou e andou nervosamente para a janela.

Remo pegou sua varinha e pronunciou o feitiço abaffiato, era melhor não acordar o casal Tonks.

- Ele me acusou de covarde... – Remo continuou, mas Tonks o cortou.

- Ele não fez uma mera acusação! Ele constatou um fato! – a moça caminhava de um lado para o outro.

Remo apenas olhou para o chão.

- Tonks... É melhor você se acalmar...

- O pai do meu filho está dizendo que planejava me abandonar... E você quer que eu fique calma?!?!?! Francamente, Remo Lupin!

Dessa vez, ele se levantou.

- Droga, Tonks! Você não entende que eu pensava em vocês dois o tempo todo?

- Ah, é? – ela respondeu irônica – Não deu pra perceber!

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente e inspirou, procurando manter a calma.

- Eu sou um excluído... Certamente vocês também serão! Acha que eu quero isso pra vocês?

- Okay! – ela também tentou controlar o tom de voz – Toda a sociedade bruxa sabe do nosso casamento... Por acaso você acha que se eu for abandonada, serei mais acolhida por isso? – ela parou um momento – Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: eu não serei!

- Será que você não entende o mal que eu lhe fiz? – ele parecia desesperado.

- Será que você não consegue perceber que se eu quisesse ter saído de perto de você eu já o teria feito?

- Pelo amor de Merlin!

- Pelo amor de Merlin digo eu! – ela se adiantou e levantou o dedo indicador para ele – O que me importa se durante a lua cheia você se transforma? O problema é que você enfatiza estes malditos sete dias do mês, enquanto eu prefiro me focar nos outros 23 dias em que eu tenho você ao meu lado!

Ele olhava para ela aturdido. Nunca a tinha visto exaltada daquele jeito. Mas como era teimosa... Será que não entendia que tudo o que ele fazia era pensando nela?

- E... Droga! – ela fez um gesto frustrado com a mão – Não existe aquela bendita poção? Eu não me importo de passar dias estudando, aprender como se prepara e ficar na beirada de um caldeirão cozinhando para você, porque eu te amo!

- Ah Tonks... Você é tão teimosa! – ele virou-se de costas para ela – Eu nunca poderei te dar o que você merece!

- Ah, não! Esse discurso de novo? – ela imitou o tom de voz dele – "Pobre demais! Velho demais! Perigoso demais!"... Sinceramente, eu pensei que tínhamos superado isso! Olha pra mim!

Ele continuava olhando para a parede, respirando pesadamente.

- Remo... Olha pra mim, por favor... – ele o fez, a expressão desolada – Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras... Eu tenho sangue Black correndo nas veias, mas deixa eu te informar de uma coisa: eu não sou bem-vinda na família... Ou seja, nunca tive muito dinheiro e essa não é a aspiração da minha vida! – ela parou para respirar – Dane-se se você é mais velho que eu! Eu não estava procurando um garotão, estava procurando o homem da minha vida! E tenho certeza que encontrei! E, definitivamente, você não é tão perigoso quanto pensa que é! E, por Merlin! Eu sou uma auror! Sei o que é o perigo... Temos que tomar algumas precauções sim, mas vai valer à pena porque estarei com você!

Ela terminou de falar ofegante, encarando-o profundamente. Esperava que ele desse um passo a frente e a abraçasse, dizendo que tudo ia fica bem entre eles, mas não foi isso o que ele fez.

- Você acha que eu não percebo os olhares dos seus pais? É lógico que eles queriam algo melhor pra você...

- Você casou comigo, e não com meus pais!!!!

- Mesmo assim, vamos ter que conviver não é? E isso é algo bem sério!

- Deixe de tolices... – ela diminuiu o tom de voz, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas – Eles acham você um homem honrado, brilhante, adorável...

- Mas achariam melhor se eu fosse apenas um amigo... – os olhos dele marejaram.

- Então é isso... – ela secou os olhos com as costas das mãos – Me parece que o único Maroto realmente decente era o Potter... Porque os outros sempre se esquivam das responsabilidades... Eu posso ver a insensatez do Sirius e a covardia do Pettigrew nas suas atitudes...

O rosto de Lupin se contorceu de dor. Se Tonks queria feri-lo, acabara de fazê-lo, e profundamente. Mas ao contrário do que tinha acontecido com Harry, ele não estava com raiva. Não conseguia ficar com raiva dela. Inspirou profundamente, tentando controlar as lágrimas, mas elas insistiam em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Tonks, é melhor pararmos agora...

- Ou o quê? – as lágrimas brotavam abundantes dos olhos dela – Você vai me machucar? Ops! Lamento lhe informar que não estamos na lua cheia... Você está completamente inofensivo agora...

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, transtornado.

- NIMPHADORA, NÃO ME PROVOQUE!!!!

Ela também deu um passo à frente. Os dois ficaram há centímetros de distância.

- NÃO... ME CHAME... DE... NIMPHADORA!!!

De repente a expressão dele se suavizou e o olhar magoado deu lugar ao de ternura. Tonks estava ofegante. Lupin afastou-se um passo, a fim de focalizar melhor a imagem dela, que franziu a testa sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

- Por nada... – ele respondeu somente.

- Nada?!?!

- É.

- Pare de me olhar desse jeito! Estamos no meio de uma discussão!

Ele deu um risinho e balançou a cabeça, como se somente agora tivesse consciência do que estava acontecendo.

- É, estamos...

- Eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo!!! – Tonks perdeu a paciência.

Ele relaxou os ombros.

- É que só agora eu percebi que não sei como lhe chamar...

- Como é? – ela estava incrédula.

- É. Eu não posso mais te chamar de Tonks...

- E por que não? Posso saber?

- Porque você não é mais Tonks...

Ela deu uma gargalhada sarcástica.

- Ah, não? E eu sou o quê, então?

- Lupin!

Ele falou aquilo com todo o orgulho que pôde reunir na voz. Ela piscou os olhos duas vezes, como se saindo de um transe.

- Nimphadora Lupin – ele continuou – Senhora Lupin...

Uma onda de calor preencheu o peito dela.

- Você tem certeza que gosta? – perguntou incerta.

- Claro! – ele sorriu com o canto da boca – Sabe... Nós começamos a discutir e eu nem consegui expressar as minhas conclusões...

- Que conclusões? – disparou ansiosa.

- Er... Eu fiquei um bom tempo sentado lá fora, pensando... E realmente, eu acho que o Harry tem toda a razão – Tonks estava estática – Se eu fosse embora, eu não seria feliz... Você não seria... O nosso bebê também não... E afinal, somos uma família não é? E as famílias devem ficar unidas e Deus sabe o quanto eu quero ser feliz e fazê-los feliz também – as lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos da mulher – E quando tudo isso acabar, eu vou pedir um cargo ao Kingsley no departamento de aurores... Não como membro do esquadrão, já que eu não cursei a escola de aurores, mas um cargo "honorário" sabe? Talvez na inteligência... – ele sorriu, sem graça – Bom, eu já fiz tanto por eles né? E se eu não conseguir... Eu posso falar com os gêmeos pra fazer alguma coisa nas Gemialidades Weasley...

- Remo...

- Eu acho que eu devo viver feliz.. Ao menos um Maroto precisa, não acha? Eu devo isso ao James e a Lílian, ao Sirius, ao Harry... A você.

Tonks apertou os olhos e sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou, ela se abandonou nos braços dele. Ele estava com ela. Estava segura. Eram uma família. Amava e era amada, somente isso importava.

- Quer dizer que podíamos ter pulado toda aquela confusão e vindo diretamente para esse ponto? – ela falou.

- Exatamente. É que o discurso do isolamento tá tão arraigado em mim, que eu não consegui me controlar... – Tonks sorriu – E... Serviu para aumentar a certeza de que eu não consigo viver sem você...

A auror levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

- Então, já sabe como vai me chamar?

Ele olhou para ela e estreitou os olhos, ponderando.

- Dora.

- Dora?

- É... Não gosta?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu.

- Adoro...

- Minha Dora... – ele disse de olhos fechados.

- Sua Dora! – o brilho brincalhão havia voltado ao olhar dela.

- Minha Dora... – ele repetiu mais para si mesmo e a beijou.

Ela adorava os beijos dele. Eram tão ternos, tão intensos. De todos os garotos, compatíveis com sua idade, Tonks nunca tinha encontrado tanta paixão como nos lábios de Lupin. Ele a fazia sentir-se plena, como se pudesse alcançar o céu. O toque dele tinha uma reverência, como tivesse o mais precioso tesouro nas mãos. E na verdade, ele tinha. Tonks e o bebê eram a coisa mais valiosa que ele possuía em sua vida, disso não havia dúvida.

- Eu te amo tanto... – ele disse com uma voz rouca que fez um frio percorrer a espinha dela.

- Eu também sou louca por você, Remo Lupin... – ele acariciou o rosto delicado, ela sorriu – Eu não imaginava que as brigas de casal terminassem assim...

- Eu também não fazia a mínima idéia...

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu provocativa.

- Eu até agradeceria, se você quisesse me levar para o quarto agora...

Ele deu um sorriso inclinado que fez as pernas dela tremerem. Era tão sedutor! Tinha certeza que o espírito dos Marotos estava naquela forma de sorrir, por isso eles eram tão cobiçados. Lembrava da sua mãe descrevendo aquele sorriso, que era uma grande fã de Sirius e seus amigos, e mal podia acreditar que o último deles pertencia a si.

Ele levantou os cabelos dela e depositou um beijinho em seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Era incrível como ele sabia exatamente como e onde tocá-la.

- Tem certeza... – ele murmurou divertido.

- Se você não me levar, eu te arrasto lá pra cima!

Ele gargalhou baixinho e encarou-a com paixão.

- Minha menina...

- Sua mulher.

Pleno de felicidade, ele a tomou nos braços e se dirigiu para as escadas.

**Eu sei é um doce te amar****  
****O amargo é querer-te pra mim****  
****Do que eu preciso é lembrar, me ver****  
****Antes de te ter e de ser teu**

A manhã já estava clara. O sol brilhava no céu azul e lá fora, podia-se ouvir o som dos pássaros cantando.

Lupin tinha acabado de acordar e estava, agora, sentado no chão do quarto, com os braços apoiados na cama, observando sua esposa que dormia tranquilamente. Aos poucos ela foi se mexendo preguiçosamente e logo abriu os olhos, deparando-se a expressão encantada de seu esposo

- Oi... – ela murmurou sorrindo, ainda com os olhos meio fechados.

- Oi... – ele tinha aquela expressão boba que só os apaixonados sabem fazer – Bom dia!

Ela sorriu.

- Você não passou a noite toda aí né?

- Não, acordei faz mais ou menos uma hora... E fiquei aqui... Te olhando...

- Bobo... – ela falou passando a mão no rosto.

Tonks afastou o corpo e bateu com a mão no colchão, ele aceitou o convite e sentou-se no lugar indicado por ela, baixando-se a depositando um beijo na fronte dela. Ficaram assim um tempo, então Remo se deitou ao lado da mulher, que se aconchegou em seu peito.

- Eu te amo – ele murmurou.

Tonks sorriu e deu uma mordidinha no peito dele.

- Ai! – disse ele divertido.

- Eu também te amo...

Num movimento rápido, Lupin colocou-se sobre ela e a beijou. Tonks afundou seus dedos nos cabelos grisalhos dele e envolveu sua cintura com a perna.

- Será que é bom, fazer... Na frente dele? – Lupin perguntou afastando-se um pouco.

- Hã? – perguntou Tonks sem entender.

- Você sabe... Essa noite... Será que não tem algum problema... Ele tá aí dentro... E nós...

- Remo! Ele é um feto!

- Ora, mas ele deve sentir alguma coisa né? – ele disse meio sem jeito – Afinal, ele está aqui o tempo todo...

- Então, essa noite ele teve o primeiro orgasmo da vida dele... – ela respondeu despreocupada.

Ele sorriu incrédulo.

- Dora, você é inacreditável!

- Que foi? – ela perguntou inocente – Se sua lógica de raciocínio está correta, então ele deve sentir tudo o que eu sinto.

- Ele... – sussurrou o pai fitando a parede.

- É. Eu tenho certeza que vai ser um menino... – ela disse passando a mão na barriga que já se aparecia discretamente.

- Eu também... – Remo escorregou um pouco na cama, ficando com o rosto próximo à barriga da esposa – Não sei o porquê, mas sei que vai ser um menino, pena que eu não sei quadribol...

Ele se inclinou e começou a beijar a barriga dela. Ela sorria feliz.

- Tem nada não... O Harry ensina! Você tem que ensiná-lo a ter esse imenso amor pelos livros, regras e conseguir a insígnia de monitor!

- Amor pelas regras? Você tem certeza que está falando de mim? – ele sorria desconfiado.

- Tem razão... Oh, Merlin... Coitada de Hogwarts, quando ele chegar lá! Pais como eu e você... Tenho até pena do zelador!

Os dois gargalharam. Remo parecia rejuvenescido e Tonks tinha um brilho no olhar que daria para iluminar uma noite escura.

- Me beija... – ela pediu radiante.

- Tem certeza – ele disse provocativo – Estamos na frente do nosso filho...

- Por isso mesmo. Ele tem que saber o quanto os pais dele se amam e que desse amor foi que ele nasceu...

Lupin segurou o rosto em forma de coração entre as mãos. Os cabelos em um rosa chamativo que ele adorava, enquanto ele sentia-se como se estivesse acabado de começar a viver.

- Ele já sabe... Dora – disse com ternura – O nosso menino já sabe...

Beijos a todos que chegaram até aqui.  
Meus pêsames a todos que ficaram arrasados com essa perda irreparável (inclusive a mim /)

E quero dizer que adorei escrever sobre eles. Ouvi uma música que me lembra bastante a Tonks, quando eu puder, escrevo uma fic com o ponto de vista dela tá?

Tchauzinho!!!


End file.
